Hear our life Stories
by JOKER-x
Summary: 50 short stories on all the characters in full metal alchemist. Enjoy
1. Clothes Making

**Hello, as some of you know me, i wrote a story for D-gray man, i just watched full metal alchemist so just an inspiration from it.**

* * *

making

Winry didn't know when she had a frenzy to actually make clothes.

But seriously, she really loves automail. However she really did pick up a skill or two after she looked at how Trisha actually made clothes for the Elric brothers. That was really long ago, and it's a wonderful fact that she actually remembers how to do it.

Her grandmother looked at her with a sigh, what is wrong with young people nowadays?

"I'm done!" she screamed and jumped in excitement. Her grandmother went to check on her, but nearly fainted when she saw what her darling granddaughter made; a mess with all the old clothes. It wasn't really a sight. The "clothes" she claimed were just different colored cloth sewed together. No matter how her dear grandmother turns and sees, she just couldn't make out that this is a "sweater". She still lost to her granddaughter in the end; she admitted it was a "sweater". However what Winry wanted to do is to actually make a present for this certain important person, as well as her playmate.

Edward and Alphonse had just returned to Risabool from a mission. They were dead tired and urgently needed a place to rest that night. When they rang the doorbell of the Rockbell family, the door opened and what greeted them was Winry, Her grandmother and their dog, not forgetting the "sweater" that Winry had urgently made.

Edward had finally understood why Winry should stick to automails.


	2. Sunshine

**Sunshine**

Edward didn't like the rain.

All the sounds that it made annoy him, and bad things happen when it rained. He had given up asking the sun to appear, it will never appear until the bad thing is over. He sighed; Alphonse was still awake with his book. His blond hair tied into a pony tail as his eyes fixed on the books.

Edward stared outside the window, hoping again and again that it will disappear. He couldn't sleep. The sound annoys him. He tried to cover his ears with the pillows; however, he is still at the mercy of the raindrops. He tried to think of his entire families' and friend's smile.

His mother's warm and caring smile was one

Nina's cute and innocent smile made two

Winry's crazy laughter was three

Russell's grin made it four

Hughes's fatherly smile made five

He stopped. It was painful, it was always raining. Nina…Trisha…Hughes…he just didn't understand why Alchemy had to bring such terror and pain. He touches his automail. There was no feeling, nothing. He stared at his leg; there was no feeling of cold. He gently untied his pony tail, as he attempted to sleep.

Suddenly, he felt warm; he opened his eyes and saw Alphonse covering his brother with a blanket. He smiled, explaining that it will be cold tonight and he doesn't want to catch a cold. Edward smiled and blushed and fell back to sleep as Alphonse smiled gently staring at his big brother

Edward understood why the sun would never appear when it's raining.

Because there were already a sun both beside him and inside of him;

It was those happy memories and his current friends and family.


	3. I love dogs !

**I love Dogs!**

Edward and Alphonse stared at the little puppy in Riza's arms. That little innocent thing was staring at them too. Edward just didn't understand why Riza would bother to adopt such a thing, he felt disgusted. Alphonse was the total opposite; he was in love with black hayate. Alphonse was comfortable around animals since he was young so there weren't much complication between him and that little cute being.

However, the Elric brothers seem to attract animals to them, not only Alphonse that is, Edward too.

That being had followed Edward around for almost half a day before Edward had finally got pissed and carried it back to Riza.

However, there was a person, a womanizer, a colonel, a dog-lover who would completely stand on Alphonse side. Yes, you're right, and that is of course Roy Mustang. He banged open the front door as he started talking to Alphonse about dogs and stuff, those two clicked off.

Edward and Riza walked out of the room.

Edward understood why Riza was the only one for Colonel Roy, because he just had to faithfully follow the orders of Riza, like black hayate himself, wouldn't he?


	4. Shots

**Abit Yoai? Haha **

* * *

**Shots **

Riza stared at the amusing sight before her, raising one eyebrow. Black Hayate gazed at the sight, imitating Riza.

It was indeed an amusing sight.

The Army was having shots for flu that week and it was finally their turn. She just couldn't believe it. Roy Mustang, a colonel, a womanizer, a fire alchemist; the great Roy Mustang , and Edward Elric, a full metal alchemist, the person who saw the "truth", who attempted human transmutation and survive, a genius, both of them were afraid of one tiny needle?

Riza sighed; the whole army was at it with Armstrong trying to pin Roy down and the rest of the army trying to pin Edward down. It would be DAYS before they get it done. Armstrong couldn't hold Roy down and Roy couldn't run, the army couldn't hold Edward down and Edward couldn't run.

It was a total chaotic situation.

The doctor was at his limit, he didn't know what to do with his nonsensical patients.

Riza squatted down beside Roy and fiddle with his hair, Roy stopped moving and stared at Riza with a slight pink blush across his cheeks, the doctor manage to push the needle in without much trouble but almost immediately when his patient found out, he fainted.

The other side was worse; Edward was struggling, doing everything he can to escape and the army were trying their best to stop him. The doctor pushed the door open, his hand with a big needle. Edward screamed and struggled even more.

Alphonse shook his head and walked to his brother, his blonde pony tail swaying gently. He squat down and apologized, almost immediately, he push his own lips to his brother's. Edward blushed bright red and melted. The doctor pushed the needle in immediately.

That day the whole army fell in love with Alphonse.


	5. Ballroom Dancing

**Sorry, I was REALLY LAZY, and I took some inspiration from SOUL EATER :D .**

**Ballroom Dancing**

It was really a hassle. Who in the world would have bothered to even get ready for this thing called a "Formal gathering" in the army. Edward sat on the sofa sluggishly, what in the world was Alphonse taking so long? It's just a suit, a tie, a pair of shoes and -. His thoughts were cut by Alphonse appearance, he was totally shocked.

Edward and Alphonse walked towards the ball, as they walk, they attracted numerous girls' attention, blonde hair tied up neatly, both with suits and with red ties, and they were extremely handsome, just like a prince on a white horse.

As they arrived, they were greeted by Alphonse's Fans, who fell in love with him during the shots in the army, {all guys -. - } Alphonse was immediately grabbed aside by them. Edward sighed.

"AN OPENING" shouted somebody, Edward yelled in pain as he opened his eyes and find…WINRY?! AND HIS HAIR?! IN HER HANDS?! Edward's eyes turned watery. She plucked his hair. "Dance with me, Let's go" she smiled and pulled Edward to the dance floor even before he could respond.

Alphonse is still having a struggle with the fans.


	6. Cake baking

**Author's note: Yes, I'm lazy… and I'm kind of thinking of ideas… Oh great…**

* * *

"Apples…Oranges…Pears…Watermelon…Banana…Ice cream…HUH?! **ICE-CREAM**?" Edward looked into his basket and yelled. He shot a look at Alphonse.

Alphonse's face turned red…his beautiful blonde hair swayed with the wind.

"ALPHONSE, WE DO NOT NEED ICE CREAM. Why did u even buy that for?!" Edward asked with a tone of temper.

"But...But…I really wanted to eat it," He said innocently, with his eyes tearing up.

Edward shook his head and answered a "fine". The Elric brothers were out shopping for their everyday grocery. And Edward really wanted to make something out Winry, a fruit cake or two. The two walked home slowly as Edward kept muttering about ice cream.

When they reached home, Edward immediately started on his "cake-making", they had egg, milk, flo-, **FLOUR?!** Oh great, they forget FLOUR. Edward slapped his hand on his forehead, he forgotten the most important thing.

Alphonse skipped in and almost delighted to find that they forgotten flour.

"USE THE ICE CREAM!" He shouted and immediately poured the ice cream into the mixture of egg and milk. Edward screamed and fainted. The next thing he knew, Alphonse shoved the mixture into the oven, and **"BOOM".** There goes the Elric brother's kitchen

_Edward's plan to make Winry a cake was dashed with Alphonse's idea of "Replacing-flour-with-ice-cream-plan"._

* * *

**Hope you like it…(:**


	7. Strawberries Red or Pink

Strawberry; Red or pink

"It's red."

"NO, It's PINK"

"AL, IT'S OBVIOUS THAT'S RED, STRAWBERRIES ARE RED" Ed shouted at him.

"BUT IT IS PINK!"Al retorted.

The two were discussing about strawberries when Ed came upon a book about them. Giving up on their previous arguments on strawberries, the duo sat down and stared at them.

"Nii-san, I don't dare to eat it…" Al said.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"It's poisonous…" Al said

Ed spat out the strawberry inside his mouth and ran comically to the sink and poured plenty of water, washing his whole mouth over and over again.

"AL! STOP SCARING ME, STRAWBERRIES AREN'T POISONOUS!" Ed said angrily.

"But…I saw…" Before al could finish his sentence, Roy popped one into his mouth. Ed and Al stared at him with wide eye.

"What…" Before Roy could finish his sentence, he fainted. Ed smiled an evil smile and before he could start his revenge on Roy, Al pulled him away. Roy was sent to the hospital and diagnose with food poisoning.

Truth is, Riza poured some hair gel into the strawberries the day before because she wanted to know what will happen to it.

* * *

**Author's note : I suck ;dan **


End file.
